MakeUp Smeared Eyes
by bri13love18
Summary: SongFic:Bella and Edward get split up and then once she tries to forget about him she realizes how hard it us for her to. Then comes the big surprise.
1. Bella's Dream

_"and so the lion fell in love with the lamb"  
that was the last thing that the girl heard from her lover.  
all she wanted was for him to stay..but he just left._

_Bella's Dream _  
So Edward what are we going to do today Bella asked with excitement . The beautiful boy just gave her, her favorite smile and said it a surprise. Ugh come on Edward you now how i hate surprises. Please tell me? No, he said that little sad face isn't going to work on me this time i promise. Okay Bella said i will stop bothering you about it. A few hours later they got to there spot. Oh Edward its so beautiful i just love it. As she stared at this beautiful house she was amazed at its beauty she just stopped breathing almost like she forgot how to breathe. Then it was over the whole dream. Once she awoke she was crying and tried to figure out how to forget that beautiful boy.....maybe just maybe i will just forget him and my life will be back to normal like i never met him.

_Bella's POV _  
I went downstairs and i saw charlie watching the sports like always i must have slept though breakfast and never realized it. Did you eat yet i yelled into the living room. Yeah bells sorry i didn't want to wake you, there's some eggs left if you want any. Okay thanks dad. I might be going to look for a job today if you don't mind. Sure bells whatever you want, maybe you can hang out with some of your friends too. Um sure dad. As i went into my ancient truck all i remember was how Edward always complained that it went to slow and then a smile lit across my face. I decided to go to the library and while i was there i was listening to music and this song came on that just had to do with what was going wrong with me.

_"Left your t-shirt in my room Still smells of you And the picture you hung on the door Lay smashed, picture perfect Explains now Clearly nothing left but a memory We only made out You never kissed me. _

_That's how I learned to hold back all feeling_

_Wait, please don't go I won't say All these words on replay I'm okay It's all right Good to know that you're fine_

_Pretending everything is right to make it better I'll hide my make-up smeared eyes To show that I'm fine"_

I just started to cry, i cant get over the fact that he is gone. What am i ever going to do.  
i decied to visit my friend jacob, he at least understood me. He knew edwards screct and he had one of his own too. When i got there though i was surprised at what i saw him and rosealie together like a couple could i be dreaming again. I wonder how long i was standing there with my mouth wide open. All that was going though my head was if shes here then so is he. Jacob must have finally noticed i was there since he came up to me and touched my arm and almost made me jump out of my skin. I was like are you and rosealie like together. He laughed my favorite laugh and said yeah its shocking isnt it i never thought that it would happen either. Wait rosealie if your here does that mean that he is? Yes she answered.


	2. Edward Returns

Are you serious? Where is he i must see him. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to cope without his being here for me? Okay, Bella calim down hes been wanting to see you too. He said that Alice would be the first one to see you but looked like i proved him wrong. Well lets just forget about what he said and go find him i said. Okay jacob lets go rose said. Oh yeah since when can you too stand each other enough to actually like date? i asked. Well it turns out that you were right bells even though he's a little puppy dog i just love him. See i told you he wasnt a bad guy or dog in your point of view.

Few hours later.  
Finally i got see edward in pearson i couldnt stand to wait much longer i was basically jumping up and down as i was driving to where rose had said to go. Uh Bells do want me to drive asked jacob. Um if you think that it would be better i mean then there's a less chance of us crashing. Then there was that song again on the radio. These words were the ones to really stick in my head though.

Wait, please don't go I won't say All these words on replay I'm okay It's all right Good to know that you're fine

All it did was remind me of how i wished that Charlie didnt find out the horrfiying truth about edward that he was a vampire thats why he left, thats why all the cullens had left. Rose must have noticed all the color in my face fade becasue she asked if i was okay. She said that none of them blame me it was either let charlie die or reveal our screct and edward knew how you felt towards your father and that you cared so he did what he thought was most understanding. Its just charlie didnt see it how we hoped he wouldve thats why we had to leace for a all that talking time had passed fast and we were where i could see edward. Then that was it there he was still perfect as ever, in fact i think he was more but that could just be, because i havent seen him in so long besides in my dreams. Maybe my dreams were be lying to me. Then he said it my name, he said my name and that was it, it was like my dream like i forgot how to breathe. He fixed that with his lips pushed onto mine like he wasnt worried about anything. Um bella i know i put you though a lot these past few months but i know that, that was what i had to do and i wish i couldve found a way to die instead of not having charlie trust me anymore or you but there wasnt and im truly sorry.  
Oh edward!  
stop it !  
its not your fault!  
Bella, but i.  
Nothing you nothing you did absoultly nothing wrong if i was the vampire in this i wouldve done the same thing, plus my dad does trust me. He's just confused as to why i didnt tell him to begin with. Though he probably wouldve not let me see you. Now though im eighteen and i can do what i want so therefore weither way im staying with you and only you.  
Just then he just pressed his lips hard and long agaisnt my lips.  
Bella, love.  
How oh how did i live without you?  
Well i think i can guess that it was how you were for last few hundrend years.  
He laughed then gave me my favorite smile of mine. 


End file.
